


Striptease

by sam80853



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-19
Updated: 2006-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam80853/pseuds/sam80853
Summary: Ray's at the Consulate and no one is home but Fraser.





	Striptease

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Striptease

## Striptease

  
by Sam80853  


* * *

Striptease By sam80853  
  
"Would you please accompany me to my office, Ray?"  
  
Fraser is leading the way as I would get lost on the way and I get a good ... okay, a not so good glimpse at his ass cuz he's wearing his uniform. But I know what its looks like anyway, not by touch that is but ... never mind.  
  
"Please have a seat on my bedroll, Ray!"  
  
Oh, the bedroll.  
  
I must'a look confused cuz he gently pushes me down on his so-to-call-bed and I get all kind of nervous.  
  
It's almost dark in Fraser's office and it smells like him and he's ... undressing.   
  
Huh?   
  
I'm up in second but Fraser pushes me down again.  
  
"Please, Ray," he says and his hat, the sacred hat, gets thrown away and he starts working on all those buttons on his uniform.  
  
My throat is as dry as I was walking through Gobi and I can't look away, I can't. Not even sure if I should but ... Fraser's fingers, his clever clever fingers get all the buttons open and the serge slips slowly down his broad shoulders, revealing more buttons. Tiny white one this time and a groan escapes my throat.   
  
Fraser stops his motion and looks at me, all intense and longing.  
  
This time it's me who whispers a pleading: "Please!" and Fraser gets down on his knees to get his boots open. I'm so fuckin' hard you wouldn't believe it - Fraser down on his knees right in front of me and it takes all the strength I ever had to not reach out and finally touch him, feel the softness of his dark hair, grab his broad shoulders to pull him near me but ...  
  
Fraser whispers something under his breath while he's working all those freakin' laces but finally he gets them open and off of him. Pants next and I'm not sure that I'm goin' to survive this. I'm hot all over and Fraser still got his pants on.   
  
My eyes are fixed on Fraser's hands which work all the laces or whatever it's called that's preventing a proper Mountie to get out of his clothes quickly to have some fun and I'm burning from the inside. This isn't real, it can't be. But it feels real - it got all the things that would prove it real like smell ... oh, what a lovely, sweet smell that is and do I even need more to prove this real? Don't think so!  
  
His pants are gone, thank God, and Fraser's standing in front of me with just his red long johns in which anyone would look ridiculous but him.   
  
Slightly shaking fingers starts working on the tiny white buttons and I groan again, not able to look at his fingers no more. But what my eyes catches doesn't make it easier to wait for him to finally get out of his clothes. You would think that he would be more prepared when he planned this to happen but ... The bulge he's making in even his long johns is impressive and I swallow hard. Ha, hard ... that's kinda funny and I suddenly feel the urge to laugh but right at this moment the last piece of cloth comes off and there is all that skin to look at.  
  
"Please, Ray," Fraser's voice is deep and husky, kinda needy and I grab him by his waist, pulling him closer.  
  
I'm sittin' on his bed; he's standing in front of me so it's his belly I get in touch with first. I could have gone for the main course I know but no way am I going down to business before I had the chance to place kisses all over him.  
  
Kiss.  
  
"C'mere, c'mere," I pull him down, on top of me and his mouth is already open when we finally meet.  
  
Heaven!  
  
Soft, sweet kisses that become passionate and demanding within seconds and I'm on fire, burning. But I don't care; never ever will I care about anything again as long as those lips keep kissing me, as long as this tongue keeps licking me inside and out.  
  
My hands are in Fraser's hair while his are ... everywhere and I groan into his mouth, my hips slowly thrusting against him.  
  
"Ray! Ray! Ray," he whispers between kisses, driving me insane with that voice of his.  
  
"Fraser," I hiss, shoving off my jacket, my shirt while he works my pants down and off of me.  
  
Why took it so long to get him out of his clothes when ... I get flipped over and as good as it felt to have him on top of me this is ... something else.   
  
Skin everywhere I look, soft hot skin everywhere I touch, I kiss and Fraser groans under me, spreading his legs to make room for me and we move together like we never did anything else.  
  
"Ray," he whispers while I kiss the spot right behind his ear and he shudders in my arms.  
  
"Beautiful. Freakin' beautiful!"  
  
Ikiss his throat, his collarbone while his strong capable hands roam up and down my body, pressing me close, closer. But it's still not close enough, never will be.  
  
"Ray!"  
  
It's almost a yell when I start sucking his right nibble.  
  
Fraser's shuddering constantly now and I just know how he feels - just a little bit more and we would go off in flames, symbolically speaking.  
  
"Frase!" I groan when he pulls me up to kiss me again, deep and hungry and wet.  
  
He drags his leg over mine,lining up our cocks while his hands keep pushing me against him in a steady rhythms andI'm close. So damn close.  
  
"Frase!"  
  
Thrust.  
  
"Frase!"  
  
Thrust.  
  
"Ben!!!" I'm coming all over him while he keeps thrusting and I'm glad to look down on him in time to see him shudder in release, face glowing, the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.  
  
As both our breathes comes down to an almost normal level again he smiles up at me with an expression I've never seen on him before - happy, accomplished and willing to do it again. Soon.   
  
Soon, I'm all over soon when he places his right hand on my face, caressing is gently: "Ray, I..."  
  
All I wanna do is make love...  
  
What the fuck?!  
  
My heart is beating 100 miles per minute as I sit up in bed, glaring at the damn radio clock.  
  
Fuck!  
  
One night of love is all we knew ...  
  
Fuck, I groan. Not again!  
  
I think laundry is in order and I dunno how much more of this I can take. Not the laundry-thing, the other one ... the having sex with Fraser thing even if I never had sex with Fraser or will have for that matter.  
  
God!  
  
One hour later I'm standing in front of Fraser in an empty Consulate - the Ice Queen and Turnbull are at a meeting or somethin' - and Fraser is looking at me like ... like ... I dunno, I've never seen that look before.  
  
"Would you please accompany me to my office, Ray?"  
  
Oh dear! 

  
 

* * *

End Striptease by Sam80853 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
